nickrogerfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasy Battle Deathmatch
(Prototype title) A fantasy multiplayer deathmatch-styled game involving Fantasy Role-Playing inspired classes in zany, cartoony, and action-packed team-based battles with a plethora of game types and customization. Inspired by class-based team warfare games like Battlefield, Star Wars: Battlefront, or Team Fortress 2. The catch is, that it's not a first-person-shooter, but a 3rd-person hack-n-slash, focusing more on up-front melee fighting than long-ranged shooting (but of course, that doesn't mean there isn't any long-range). Story Mode Not only would their be various multiplayer gameplay types available to play, but also a special Story Mode, to allow players to cooperate together, hacking, slashing, and blazing their way through a generic and cliche storyline. Monsters, bosses, allies, towns, overworld maps, dungeons, and more litter the world for you (and preferably your friends) to travel, leveling up your characters to take on tougher challenges, and eventually complete the story. Multiplayer Take your pick between 13(+/-) classes and 4 teams (unless it's an all-out match), and duke it out against and/or with friends and foes alike. Red Team, Blue Team, Green Team, and Purple Team, or just a color of your choice in All-Out matches. Character Creation (Pending Idea) Don't like the characters we have to give? Make your own! Pick from different character parts, then choose your class. Map Creation A super-easy map editor, laying out your dream maps block-by-block (like virtual Legos). Throw in walls, cliffs, stairs, ramps, doors, buildings, decorations, hazards, items, material depots, spawn locations, etc. Extra Weapons Of course one cannot have a game like this without allowing a little customization of your arsenal! You'll be able to switch out your class weapons with different ones (often ones with different effects). All (or most...) classes will already start out with some extra weapons, but you'll be able to purchase and unlock more. Classes Classes each have their own weapons, armor, stats, and skills to use. Each class also has 2 default characters, one male and one female. '' ' ''Knight' Knights are a well-balanced class. They attack with Short Swords and Shields. They have decent defense for their speed, and excell in their high attack speed. They can reduce damage taken by raising their shields against attacks and projectiles. They have the skills of Shield Bash, which accelerates their speed for a short burts and deals high knockback to enemies in the way. Spin Attack allows them to cover a short radius of damage around them by rapidly spinning. Rogue A quick and stealthy class, they're designed to deal small damage without anyone knowing, and avoid damage by blending into the shadows. They use Daggers to deal damage. Their ability, Shadow Sneak allows them to become completely invisible when in the cover of shadows. Parakeet Patrol lets you control his pet parakeet to scout areas ahead - but be careful, as it can be killed, and you have only one! Mage A magical class, the Mage has no physical attacks, and relies fully on magical spells from his Book that drain his Mana. The mage's attacks consist of Fireblot, which shoots a quick ball of fire in the direction you're facing. It can be charged into a larger ball, but sacrificing speed, and it explodes in a shorter distance. Slowflake is a medium-ranged shotgun-blast attack that covers targets in a layer of frost, slowing them down. The charged attack will completely freeze targets, preventing them from moving for 3 seconds, but only covers a short distance. Thundernode lays a mostly hidden electrical field on the ground, electricuting foes who step on it. Charging it creates a wider, yet more visible area. Earthshake will ripple the earth around you, dealing minor damage and knocking back enemies in its wake, also sending them airborn. Charge it up and send them flying even further. Tank A slow moving gargantuan, the tank is a moving fortress. The Tank has incredible health and defense, and is immune to critical hits. His swings are also powerful and deadly, but his movements quite tortoiselike in speed, even turning around can be a chore. His general attacks include a powerful swing of his Hammer and a quick kick for knockback, but he also has special moves. Berserker Burst is a surrounding move that's apt for removing any pesky foes in your personal space - while slow-charging, it has a decent amount of damage, but a delicious knockback. Thor Thrash '''is an electric-based attack that deals extra damage to structures, Lords, or other Tanks. '''Ranger A long-ranged fighter with questionable short-ranged skill. The trick as a Ranger is to stay far away from foes, but close enough to aim properly with your Bow. With your bow, you can aim to shoot far away targets with accuracy. Arrows will do feasable amounts of damage, but it'll be hard to hit squirmy foes. If accuracy is a problem you can launch 5 arrows at once with Split-Shot. If anyone does get too close to you, you can also use your rapid-firing, medium-ranged Throwing Knives. Cleric Clerics are a special support class that use their Cudgel to heal allies on contact, or bludgeon foes. They also have the ability to revive allies with their Siringe, if the allies are still hanging on. Their magical spells also consist of Heal Ray, which launches a large ball of light that heals on contact, and Heal Field, which heals allies in close proximity. Monk The second fastest class, the Monk is skilled in Unarmed combat. They have super-fast attack speeds and combo attacks. They also have abilties like Lunge Jump, which allows them to make a long jump, clearing large gaps. Wall Climb is a passive skill that allows them to climb straight up walls, and also grapple and hang on ledges. Cavalier The Cavalier is the fastest class of all. You control the chubby unicorn stede, while the knight on your back wields his Lance. If your knight is not riding you, you'll deal less damage, and you should make haste towards retrieving him. Simply running into foes deals damage, and no manual attack is needed, however, the Cavalry still has two skills. Trample is a charge-attack that, when released, sends you rushing forward, dealing massive attack at the expense of your turning control. Fling will launch your rider like a mortar, dealing ranged damage. Summoner Rather than fighing up-close, the Summoner summons special allies to the field. With their Summoning Rod, the summoner can summon 3 different types of minions; Offensive, Supportive, and Defensive. Summoners must charge up their mana to be able to summon, and can only have 3 minions on the field at once (unless their weapon allows otherwise). Alchemist The crazy Alchemist is a class that uses an array of self-brewed Potions to deal various effects. Use your Gather skill to pick up ingredients on surroundings or randomized?. When you have 3 ingedients in your inventory, use the Concoct skill to fuse the ingredients together into a potion. When you have several potions ready, jump into battle and shower your foes in your potions! Bard A well-rounded support class, the Bard uses Magical Instruments to play mystic songs that'll buff friends or faulter foes, but the effects only last as you're playing them. When you're in trouble, your instruments double as decent melee weapons. Their String Instrument (Lute Default) will buff your allies with increased attack. Woodwind Instruments (Flute Default) will increase you and your friends' speed. Their special Violin (or Chello) has decent attack, and at the cost of your movement while playing, lull nearby foes into sleep. Playing music will decrease your Zest, and when depleted, your music will play terribly, dealing damage to both enemies and allies. Marauder A blast-happy scallawag, the Marauder is a class that focuses almost their entire entity into massive attack power and blast-radius. Tactics with this class involve hitting hard with your Bombs and Cannonballs before your opponent can get you. His attacks are also medium-ranged, which make him a force to be reckoned with. Bombs can be thrown, and throw farther as you charge up. They bounce and will explode on contact. The Cannon they lug around can fire cannonballs at a further distance, or shoot a small short-ranged explosion for those who get too close. While you have it out, you cannot move, only aim. The cannons fired are also highly subject to gravity, do not bounce, and do not explode. If you charge up the cannon to maximum, it will fire 3 cannonballs in a spread-shot. Both weapons deal extra damage to structures. Lord The Lord is the leader of the army, and his presence is enough to boost the morale of his soldiers. Boasting an incredible amount of health, it'll take almost an army itself to take him down -- if he's properly guarded. The Lord cannot attack at all, and simply boosts the Attack and Defense of allies whom are close by. Only one Lord can be on a team at once. Multiplayer Game Types 'Deathmatch / Team Deathmatch' Generic battling, simply keep killing the opposing players and keep your score up. The player(s) with the highest score when the time limit hits 0 wins. 'Arena / Team Arena' Similar to Deathmatch, but no respawning. The last player or team wins. 'Threshold' The player to make the target score wins! 'Juggernaut' At the start of battle, a random player becomes the Juggernaut. It's the Juggernaut vs everybody else in Arena-styled gameplay. If the Juggernaut manages to kill everybody, he wins. If the other players manage to kill the Juggernaut, they win. 'Capture the Princess' Each team has their own princess, whom must be protected from the opposing teams. The team who captures the most princesses at the end of the match wins. 'Capture the Queen' X teams, one queen. The team that gets the Queen into their base wins. 'War' RTS-styled gameplay. Each team must build their defenses, use Peasants to gather materials, protect their structures, and take down the opposing team(s). The last team standing wins. Each Base starts off with several destructible structures. Destroying all of these structures declares the coresponding team defeated: *''Castle, the main fort and where the players spawn (500 base HP) *Command Tower'', allows players to issue what to do with their supplies gathered by Peasants, like getting more Peasants, upgrading structures, making new structures, etc. (300 base HP). *''Village, home for the Peasants, which collect materials from the nearby source. Upgraded village means more Peasants and more materials (200 base HP) (10 base Peasants). *Material Deposit, where the Peasants collect materials for you to use for upgrades. New structures can be made with the Command Tower and enough Peasants to build: *Wall, provides defense and prevents foes from climbing over. One side has a ladder for you to climb with ease. *Tower, another defensive structure, allows players (preferably rangers) to climb up and assume tactical positions. *Cannon, which allows any player to take hold of and attack at range. 'Corruption War' War-styled gameplay, but the teams must survive as long as they can against the CPU team of never-ending savage monsters. As time progresses, the CPU team gets stronger and faster. 'Circus Stars' Players must survive a plethora of crazy party minigame challenges. 'Escort''' One team must escort their convoy (or Lord) from point A to point B, while the other team attempts to destroy and prevent the convoy (or Lord) from reaching the end.